Dark Protector
by magicksparkle
Summary: Xander, one of the most ancient Carpathians, finds his helpless Lifemate walking the deserted path of the forest alone. He cannot trust that he would not hurt her so, after staking his claim on her, he must leave for her sake.
1. Prologue

The orange harvest moon was rising as I made my way through the deserted park to return home. I had spent the day with my friend Paige and since neither of us owned a car, I was resigned to walk home. I started to regret my decision as my skirt billowed around me with even the slightest breeze. It may have been summer, but it was a chilly night. The wind picked up slowly and rustled the bushes to my left and I spun around to see no one. The swings on the set swung, with an eerie squeal that curdled my blood. I felt fear coil up in my body, I started to feel it flow in my veins. I began to run. I was gasping and out of breath when I came to the edge of the forest that stood in between my house and me. I paused for a minute or two, looking from side to side, trying to find any reason for my fear. The forest was dense at best when not on the path and almost impossible to manuver through in the dark for each tree looked the same in shadow. I was about to enter the forest when i heard it, a lone wolf, howling at the moon. I could not tell if it was from loneliness, or sorrow, but I could detect a certain amount of sadness in its voice that tugged at my heart. I started down the winding path that would eventually lead me home. I walked slowly at first, I strained my eyes and ears to listen and find the wolf. The wolf howled again, closer this time. I sped up to outrun the wolf when there was is a rustling in the underbrush to my right and I bolted from the path, forgetting of the inescapable maze of trees. I weaved in and out of the lines and clusters of trees. I was running now, full out, and I gasped as I tried to drag air into my lungs. I tripped over a stump and fell, skidding in the fallen leaves and dirt. I rose to my knees, I knew I was done for. I looked up into the black eyes of the wolf. It stared at me with eyes that speak of endless knowledge and almost human understanding. I gasp as it approached slowly. "You are a beautiful creature." I whispered, more to myself than to the wolf. I saw the wolf flinch, almost jump. It turned and ran, leaving me in the dark clearing. Only moments later a man walked up to me. He lowered one hand and I grasped it and let him help me to my feet. "Thanks, there was a wolf here a moment ago, I don't know where he went but I think its best we both leave," I said quickly, most of my words becoming one. He smiled a slow smile, his blood red lips stretched to show perfect skin was pale, as if he had never seen the sun. His eyes though, they spoke both of love and danger. They were like chips of slate, perfectly flat and wholly black. I looked him over and saw nothing it seemed, but one thick rippling muscle. He reached out to me with a speed I could not comprehend and I fell backwards trying to escape him. He scooped me up into his warm welcoming arms and set me back on my feet. Even though his face was an emotionless mask I saw the hurt in his eyes. I reached out to him, offered my hand and he took it with a smile that could melt even the sun. He bent his head to my upturned wrist and his tongue flicked over my pulse. My heart nearly stopped at the erotic feel of it. It flicked again, once, twice, each time my heart skipped a beat. I saw his fangs as they sunk into my tender flesh but felt only the highest amounts of pleasure possible. His tongue flicked over the wound and before my eyes it was gone, healed to perfection. I watched as he sliced his own wrist and offered it to me. I watched his blood drip from his arm and hit the forest floor. A sense of need pulsated through my body but my mind stopped me from doing the task set before me. I felt the mental push and I saw my self step closer and bow my head to his wrist. I felt his blood as it trickled down my throat and I felt my core spring to life, I needed this man now and forever. He smiled as I hesitated to pull away. My mind was finally able to take charge and I stood straight abruptly. He reached out to me and wiped a small amount of blood that had trickled from the corner of my mouth. He looked me in the eyes and in those cold black depths I saw fire, passion, the same sense of lust that I now felt for this strange man. Before he turned and took to the skies he whispered three words into my mind that resonated with the love he felt for me. "You are mine." I was lightheaded and tired then and when I tried to find the path again I collapsed on the forest floor sinking deep into a peaceful slumber. 


	2. Chapter 1

I was found the next morning in that same spot when some children who were on their way to school strayed from the path and discovered me. They ran to the nearest house and begged the owners to call the police. I laid there, still unmoving and breathing as if those small slow shallow breaths were my last. The police arrived with an ambulance that rushed me to the hospital. I woke there several hours later. My room was empty and my heart was torn into pieces. The void created by the mysterious man from the night before was nearly killing me. I cried and cried unsure what to tell the authorities. My time for that was running out for after only five minutes a nurse came in to find me awake. "How are you feeling?" She asked as if I should fly from my bed and rid her head of all her blonde hair and gouge out her green eyes. "I'm fine." I sobbed. She nodded her head but left the room in a hurry to return with two police officers. "We need you to tell us about last night. We found strange blood in your mouth and you were a little bruised on your wrist. What happened last night?" Not sure if last night was a dream or not I could answer honestly without spilling about the man. "Honestly I don't remember. I remember entering the woods and a rustling in the bushes spooked me but it could have been anything. I strayed from the path and I don't know what happened afterwards." I answered, fighting back tears. "Then why cry?" The younger of the two cops asked, the older cop sent him a glare for his insensitivity. "You would too if you could not remember anything about the night before you woke up in a hospital." I said with steadying breaths. They both nodded and left. My family was called and they arrived hours later after my little brother's hockey game. I was placed into the back of the car and rode home in silence. When we arrived home we all got out and I retired to my room to rest. That night I slept peacefully but when my alarm woke me the next morning I was just as depressed as the day before. With little intervals where I could almost feel the man beside me, I struggled for a year in that state. I carried on with everyday life but I was slowly dying, though no one saw.. On Halloween eve I received a text from Paige wanting to see me. I readily agreed for with her I was able to forget a little of my pain. I walked through the subdivision and made it to the edge of the woods. Perhaps I imagined it, perhaps it was real but either way I heard a wolf howl it was a lonely howl calling for its mate. It caused me to pause for only a minute or two before I continued on. I stayed on the path and near the end I saw a man at the end of the path, his arms wide open. I do not know why but his figure caused me to fear for the way I thought, lived and felt so I ducked under a branch and headed into the depths of the woods. I heard his anguished cry but continued on. Out of nowhere my mysterious man and another who looked as if he could be his brother were next to me on either side. His "brother" lifted me and jumped into the sky. We flew over the treetops and landed on other side where Paige was waiting. Paige ran up and hugged on the man holding me. I was let go but not for long. "Why did you run from me?" I was about to turn to the speaker but two warm familiar arms surrounded me and lifted me to cradle me against his chest. "Perhaps because random guy meeting me at the end of a path at night frightened me?" I answered sarcastically. "This, Fawn, is why women should not make decisions" he chuckled. "I have missed you sivamet." He whispered gently into my ear. I was floating on the warmth and the love he radiated but when he used that word it brought me back to my senses. "What?" I asked looking from Paige to the two men. "Sivamet. It means my heart. You are my other half, my-" "Lifemate" I finished. "You can't be... you don't.. they don't exist!" I gasped. Paige laughed. I spun on her with a look on my face that assumed her sanity needed to be checked but that just made her laugh harder. My mysterious man smiled and spoke to his companion. "Fawn, you exist?" His friend laughed. "I feel as if I might but I can't really be sure can I Xander?" He answered. I was seething now. "If I am your lifemate why the HELL did you leave me? I suffered!" "I suffered as well Dusty... every moment was necessary though. I was being hunted by master vampires. I would not endanger you so. I want you out of danger and for that you must always do as I say." "Leaving was your only choice? No other way? And I will not do everything you say. I will have my freedom." "I'm afraid not, if I had stayed I would not be able to control myself and protect you." He answered solemnly. "well I refuse to go anywhere with you." I said firmly only half meaning it, he was the hero from my dreams, and I knew what would happen if I had refused. "You don't have a choice, you are in danger here. I will take you back to the Carpathian mountains and keep you safe there." He said. "And if I were to say no?" I asked, knowing the answer before he spoke. "Your safety comes first." He said and held out his hand for me to take. "I will bring you back in a few weeks to help you tie up some loose ends." He said softly. I turned to Paige. "Lara wasn't stupid was she... smart if you ask me." I said while thinking of other things hopefully he would not catch on. He didn't even notice my thoughts returning to Lara. Paige nodded knowingly and hugged me goodbye before Xander grasped me and took to the sky. We landed shortly before dawn and he sought refuge in a cave. He brought me in and put up safeguards before he went to ground. He was exhausted and I was furious. I waited till he was under and I felt his mind disappear from my own before I sought my own escape. I found it in a sharp rock. I sat by the entrance, watching the night sky and sliced into my wrists. They were both torn before I lost the energy to continue. My wrists dropped to my side and my blood trickled out of the cave and there I sat for what felt like hours but could have been minutes. I saw two owls swoop down and peck at my blood and look into the cave but it was like they could not see me, but past me. Both owls transformed in front of me and from what I knew of the race from books it was Mikhail, strong and noble and Gregori, loyal and kind. Gregori started to undo the safeguards and stepped through them followed by Mikhail. Both gasped as they saw me. Gregori healed my wrists and supplied me with blood. Mikhail starred on, sad and his age showed then. "Why?" Was all he could muster. "My lifemate claimed me and took my blood without permission. He then brought me here from the states without me being willing. I won't live with that." I said simply. Gregori turned to Mikhail with raised eyebrows. Mikhail heaved a sigh and knelt before me. "I offer my protection as prince of the Carpathians." He said formally. I nodded and stood only to be scooped up by Gregori and we all took to the sky, speeding over the peaks until we reached Mikhail's home. Gregori set me down and returned to his own. Mikhail led me through the door and down to the sleeping chamber. "I know you are not Carpathian but you must stay here for the day" he said as he made a hole in the earth and he went to ground. I waited all day, sleeping most of it... they rose as the sun was setting and Raven squealed. "Do not worry yet. We found her half dead. Her lifemate claimed her without her permission and took her blood and drug her halfway across the world." Mikhail explained. "What is your name and your lifemate's?" "My name is Dusty and his name is Xander." At the mention of his name Mikhail stiffened but relaxed quickly. We walked up the stairs and entered the living room. Mikhail placed a salad in front of me with a glass of juice. Both of which I sucked down. We waited till eight when there was a hard pounding at the door. Mikhail opened the door and Xander strode in, angry and worried. "Why did you take her?" "We found her after she slit her wrists. She wants freedom. You took a lot from her." Mikhail explained. Xander turned to me. "Is this true?" "Yes." I said softly. Xander fell to his knees and fought back the beast that fought him for control of him and his lifemate... 


	3. Chapter 2

We all watched as Xander battled and was able to chain his beast. He looked up.

"Who is Lara?" Xander asked Mikhail.

"Another female who tried to commit suicide rather than be with her Lifemate " Mikhail said slowly. Xander looked at me, his eyes as blank as his face.

"You told Paige what you were going to do." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for an explanation. Unfortunately I did not offer one. I simply nodded. Xander stood before me. "I am sorry little one. I was so eager to get you home that I overlooked your happiness for your safety. Please forgive me." He said formally. I looked from Xander to Mikhail.

"I can not easily forgive you. You have taken my blood, you left me to suffer, you kidnapped me. I can not live with this life. If you are truly my Lifemate my happiness and safety comes first, but they must be balanced." I said firmly, knowing I was right.

"Spoken like a true Carpathian woman." Raven said with a smile. Xander gave her a withering look and she smiled wider. I sat down on one of the couches and waited for Xander to speak.

"You are under my protection and are welcome to stay in one of my homes here in the mountains, you don't have to leave with him, nor go to the states..." Mikhail said as he came to stand beside me. Xander looked at me, pleading.

"I would like to stay here in the mountains please, your majesty." I said softly. Raven burst out laughing and was clutching her sides. Mikhail kept a straight face but I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Mikhail, will be fine. I am not as grand as all that." He said, his voice even.

"

"Dead."

"I am sorry." I was swamped with sorrow for his loss. He smiled and embraced me, I felt the cooling touch of my tears on his shirt as he sang softly to me.

"Please do not fret. I will make you happy. I swear. I know that I have done a poor job at being yours but I swear I will be yours, your one and only. Your source of joy and love. Please. Please choose a life with me." He begged into my hair and I was saddened by the fact that he was bound to me. I could never be what he needed, truly needed. He needed a strong woman, one who was fearless, kind, and above all, decent with some sense of decorum. I was none of those things. He chuckled at my thoughts and I felt the rumble deep in his chest. It reverberated into me and I could not help but smile.

"I have had enough of "Decent" people to last me a lifetime. I need someone to show me to party, have a good time. You are perfect for me. Let me show you just how perfect."

I allowed him to lead me downstairs and into his sleeping chamber. It was basically a cave beneath the house with a warm spring off to one side. There was a large four poster bed with a deep red blanket. It looked so soft from the doorway that I just wanted to run to it and fall into its welcoming embrace. He led me over slowly, lighting candles that lined the walls with a thought. I sat down on the bed, unsure of how this was supposed to go.

Xander sat beside me and stared into my eyes. I was about to ask where this was going and how to get there when his mouth captured mine. His lips were soft but his kiss was firm, powered by an animalistic hunger that drove him ever forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I gasped as I lay beneath him on the bed, my clothes suddenly too tight, Every nerve ending was in hyper drive and I was sensitive to even the faintest of touches. He straddled my hips and I could feel the proof of his desire press against me. I reached up and caressed his face, wishing that I could get rid of our clothes with a thought like he could. He smiled at that thought and waved his hand. I felt his skin against my own and I almost could not bear it. He bent down and took one nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing and caressing until he enticed it to a hard peak. I felt his teeth nip at me but the pain that brought was more of a searing pleasure. His hand splayed across my stomach to hold me still for what he was about to do. Xander slipped one finger inside me and I writhed with pleasure. A smirk lit up his face as he slipped in a second one. I was wiggling now, about to explode if his did not move.

"You are so wet for me love." He pulled out his fingers and showed me that they were slick with my own essence. He licked them clean before my eyes with in itself was an erotic show. He jammed them back in and began to pleasure me as I laid, whimpering for release, which he gladly gave.

Xander's tongue found its way down to my core and he held me in place with the same hand on my stomach, he licked and lapped at the cream like a cat after milk. With a growl he rose, and moved above me, I could see the beast in his eyes, his beast knew I was his mate and he came to claim me. I smiled inside but cried out with the sudden thrust that shook me to my core. I felt him catch himself as he checked to see if he had hurt me but I merely shook my head and wiggled against him to get him to continue. He thrust again and again, pushing me closer and closer. I was ready to explode again but he continued. I could feel the pressure build as something deep within me coiled to strike and as he roared out my name I screamed out his as we both found release within each other.

"I love you Dusty." Those words, so few in number, resonated deep within me and echoed in my mind. I drifted off to sleep with those words repeating themselves over and over, like some chant of old.


	4. Chapter 3

Xander woke me that night; I could feel his warmth against my side. My eyes opened to gaze at the ceiling where clusters of different colored crystals grew. There was energy pulsing through them, causing them to glow and illuminate the room. I rolled over to look into Xander's eyes. I saw nothing but love there. No hate or condemnation; simple acceptance. I blushed at what we had done the night before. I was truly a whore for sleeping with a man I just met. I tried to turn away but he held me still, a question in his eyes. "What is wrong little one?" "Well how about I just had sex with a guy who kidnapped me who is a race of beings that turn into my worst nightmare." "So? We are lifemates," "You can not say that like it makes everything okay." Exasperation found its way into my voice. "It does. We are lifemates, this is normal." "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Just lay there so calmly after what we did. It's like none of that happened in your eyes. How do you just accept it as normal, that what we did was nothing special?" I did not know where this was coming from, why could I just not shut up and be happy? Xander lay still for a few moments before even blinking. "Is that how you feel? That I do not treasure you? That I do not care for you, that what happened was anything less than spectacular?" "No, yes, no. I do not know. I just feel like to you this is normal but to me, this is bizarre. I agreed to live with a man I have only just met." "Heart, love, please. I am trying to take things slow, I am trying to make this not seem so weird to you. I am fighting my beast for dominance. I-" "I know. Do not get me wrong, I appreciate everything you have done and are doing. I just want to really get to know you before this escalates anymore." "You wish to know me? All of me? You can not want that." His voice had a slight edge to it, a warning to drop the subject but stupid me, I continued. "I want to know everything. Your triumphs, your follies. I want to know your journey." "NO Dusty." He snapped as he rose. I recoiled from his sudden anger but I did not cower. "Why? What have you to hide? I know you have killed, that you blackened your soul. I know!" My voice rose with frustration and anger. He turned to me, his shock evident on his face. "Listen if all I am going to be is some sex slave for you to please yourself with then go away, I want none of it." "Is that what you think I want? A slave? I could force your compliance, but I am not." "Am I supposed to be appreciative? Thanks for not making me a mindless slave?" "Dusty, you are being difficult. I am being logical here. Everything that happened is normal. You just have to accept it. There is no going back." "Not since the night you took my blood and left me alone in that forest huh?" My voice became cool and defiant. "Dusty, That was to save you, protect you from the beings that hunt me." "Again, more thanks? Thank you for taking my blood and giving me yours so I could suffer without you." "What is this? Why are you angry? You need to calm down picola" "Shut up! Never tell me to calm down. Listen I agreed to live with you knowing I need you as much as you need me. When we are apart it is difficult at best but being with you makes me angrier than a hippo with a hernia." "Why?" "You ask me to bear my memories for you but you hide your past away." "I showed you a memory." "But deny me others. Trust is a two way street mister." "I am protecting you. Why can you not see sense." "I see just fine Xander and I will not go through this again. Get out. I need space and peace and quiet to think." "You want that I should leave?" His face suddenly became a blank mask, even his eyes betrayed nothing. "I want us to be together but if you won't share any of your past with me, then leave. Leave now before I fall to pieces." I felt the tears fall but I ignored them as I faced Xander. He moved as if to wipe my tears but pulled his hand away. "I will return when you come to your senses and call me to you. I promise I will not turn, but I refuse this ultimatum. I am removing myself from your presence." I felt the pure anger in his voice, the hurt, and the determination. He left and I was alone. I grabbed for the phone and punched in Paige's number. "*yawn* Dusty?" "I did it now Paige." "Dusty? Are you crying? What is wrong? What happened? Where is Xander?" "I told him to tell me of his past. I am tired of this omission. This deception. I want t o know him before he fucks my brains out." "Dusty, what did you do?" "I told him that if he would not share himself with me then he had to leave. I am not going through this again Paige. Terrell screwed me over Paige. I cant do that again. It almost got me killed." I heard her sigh. She was not going to lecture me but I knew she was disappointed with me. "Xander is not Terrell Dusty. He is not a stalker. He is not your ex. He is your Lifemate." "He certainly acts like Terrell." "Did you let him know that? Did you tell him that you were uncomfortable? And why?" "No." "Dusty. Oh my god. Go talk to him." "No, if he is going to hide his past away then so will I. He did not say the words so it may make me uncomfortable, I will stick it out and live alone. I will be the spinster. I will not go crawling to him. I am not a sex slave for him to use whenever Paige. I am a human being." "I know that." Her voice was soft. I could hear the pain in her voice. She was unhappy. "What Paige? What should I have done? Live in the basement for him to come home and fuck as he pleases?" "No, but you could have handled it differently." "Agh, don't you think I know that?" I hung up the phone and went back to the bed, it still smelled of Xander, his musk was all over the sheets. I picked up his shirt off the floor and put it on. It hung to my calves but it was warm. It was a piece of him. I curled up on the bed and slept. I was unsure of how long I slept for but when I woke I was starving. I entered the kitchen slowly, It was untouched and clean, as it had been. I grabbed an apple and some juice but both remained unfinished. I felt the emptiness inside me and the guilt, the guilt that ravaged my mind. I went through the bathroom cabinets until I found the straight razor used for shaving. I watched as the blood dripped down my arm, I pushed harder and moved the blade across the wound, driving it in deeper, releasing more blood. I felt the tears but I did not feel the pain. My arm was numb. I was numb. I moved to the other arm, slicing up high where it could easily be hidden with even short sleeves. The blade crossed my skin many times that day, drawing out my chi, my blood. Hours later the bleeding slowed and stopped and I could finally bathe and clean myself up. I bandaged the worst of my wounds and as I sat down on the couch I heard a knock on the door. It was Paige, alone. "Where is Fawn?" "He agreed to let me come alone." Paige said firmly. She looked around me, inspecting the house as if she expected that I would destroy it. I let her pass and she pulled one of my arms to follow. I winced but even as faint as my wince was, she caught it. "What did you do?" "Do?" I asked casually as I went to return to the couch. "Damnit Dusty, I will call Fawn. Gregroi too if it will make you stop. You were supposed to have stopped." "I was supposed to have stopped fucking up, but that did not happen." I snapped. She stood still for a moment before pulling out a cell phone. A few hasty words and Fawn swept into the room, followed by Gregori and Mikhail himself. I stood, my face a mask, though my anger radiated off of me I am sure. "What have you done? I can smell the blood, feel your pain." Fawn said as he moved to stand next to Paige. The other men sort of surrounded me. "Get away from me. This is my house." I hissed, expecting compliance. "No, It is Xander's and mine. Therefore we do not need your permission." Fawn said with a slight smile. "Get away!" I nearly screamed. I tried to run but Gregori caught me in firm arms. They allowed for no movement but they were gentle enough to not hurt me. My shirt disappeared, along with my pants and even Paige who had seen my worst wounds in the past gasped. Cuts covered my legs and upper arms; there was even a deep gash on my chest that was still dripping blood through the bandage. Fresh blood covered my legs from the various cuts there. "Damn it Dusty. You said you would stop." Paige cried. "No. I did not. I promised that I would try." I said, looking her right in the eye. "Though I am not sure why you are surprised because you accepted that I was going to kill myself so readily before. Why now? Why now do you step foreword? I am still alive. I am not dead for you to mourn over. I am here; though in mild pain." "Well you did that on your own." Paige snapped. A slow smile spread across my face. Though it was a broad smile it held sorrow behind it. "No Paige, I lessened the pain. No one ever listened. No one ever cared. Not even you. When I cut it is not to cause myself pain, it releases my pain." "That is stupid Dusty. There are other ways." "To you I am sure there are." I shrugged. I let Gregori lead me to a couch to heal me, not once did his eyes hold condemnation. "Dear, please. You have to stop. This is not healthy." Mikhail said. "Where is Xander?" Gregori asked, his voice holding anger and blame. "He left. I sent him away. I told him that if he wont share himself with me then to leave. I am not going to be a sex slave. I am not a toy for him to play with when he is bored. He said he would come home when I called him. I am not going to call him." "He is trying to protect you Dusty. He doesn't want you to see his past, so what?" "Protect me? Ha. He would never hurt me. Besides, he wants to know my past. He asked me of my past and I gave to him willingly." "Dusty, he has a dark past, darker than most. He is trying to save you from-" "Save me? I do not need saving. Did you know I tried to kill my own father? Kill him. I wanted him dead and I tried. I failed, but I tried. Listen I do not care if he has a dark past. Mine is not shining bright either. I want us to work through this together but he outright told me no." I interrupted Fawn with my words and they seemed to make more sense to me than them. I was suddenly so alone. I was in a room with four other people yet I was so desperately alone. I reached out, needing some comfort and there he was. Xander. He filled me with warmth and love. He offered no words, yet he was there comforting me. "Okay. Maybe this is just moving too fast for you. I don't think you are ready for a relationship." Paige mused. "Why? What is wrong with me? Why can I not do this one simple thing? I know I am difficult. I do not know how to love. Why? Because I am a failed attempt at a human being." I mumbled, more to myself than others but I knew the men heard me, though no one said a word. "Nothing is wrong with you.." Mikhail was speaking softly, ever the diplomat. I would have smiled if I were not filled with so much self hatred. "Why?" Gregori asked, I knew what he was talking about but did not want to, nor did I know how to, explain. I tried ducking the question. "So will you all leave me here alone if I promise not to hurt myself tomorrow?" "Why?" Gregori spoke again, his voice no louder than it was before but I did not know if I could not answer. I looked at Paige who refused my gaze. I even tried to look at Fawn, big mistake, he looked too much like Xander. "Why?" Gregori asked once more. Mikhail stood quiet, astounded that the human could withstand Gregori's question so long. "I don't know okay? I just open my eyes every morning knowing that I am not as good as others. I mess everything up. I am clumsy, I break things. I compare myself to others, constantly. I am not as skinny as other girls; I am not as muscular as the boys. I am not as pretty as the women. My grades were not as good as other student's. I am a failure." Tears gathered in my eyes and I tried to fight them. Paige still would not look at me. "I do not get it. You are so happy, so full of compassion and joy. I don't believe you Dusty." Paige whispered. She pulled Fawn and they left. "Fine. Leave. You never were good with confrontation. You hid and ran. I was the barrier. I got everyone to come to me with their problems. I helped everybody, but who helped me? Who held my hand at night telling me everything is going to be okay. Who chased away my fears? Who was there for me when I got stood up, beaten, or neglected?" I nearly shouted at her. She continued out the door without a word. I grabbed the nearest lamp and flung it at the wall where it stopped just short and found its way back to its place. "Dusty I-" "No. Do not Mikhail. Please, not you." I whispred as I slumped onto the couch. "Why not me?" "You do not know me, please do not try to placate me. Just leave. Please sire, please. I am begging for the rest of the night alone." I was crying now, I would not look at anyone. I felt it as everyone left and I knew I was alone, but I also knew I was being watched. I curled up on the cushion and cried myself out. When had I become such a softy? When had I become a coward? I watched as the sun rose from the window in the living room and knew Xander was gone. He wasn't coming back and I knew it was my fault. Why was I doing this? He was the hero in my dreams, he was my Lifemate, why was I pushing him away? I spent the day drawing Xander, or trying, and I tried to eat more but as the day wore on I missed him more and more. I needed him and tonight I was going to have to call him. I could not bear being alone anymore. I heard the clock chime two and realized I had not eaten lunch. I went to go find food in the kitchen when I heard the doorbell. I was curious as to whom it might be at this hour and disregarding any knowledge I may have gathered from the books I opened it with no trepidation. It was a male. "Pardon me ma'am but I am a little lost. I am here with my family, they are over there," he said and pointed to a thick group of trees. "and we were trying to get a good view of the village but we have been lost for a couple hours and now just would like to get down the mountain. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to see if he told the truth. Suddenly a woman approached, she was large with child. "Harold, please, I have to use the restroom." She begged her husband. He looked at me, the question on his lips. I nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. She stumbled a little crossing over the threshold and Harold jumped to help her. He escorted her to the bathroom and on the way back I offered a glass of water. "Do you have children out there? Would they like a drink of something?" I asked, worried about small children that may need nourishment. "No, this is all the family I have. Where is your family?" Harold asked, as he looked around. "My, boyfriend, is out right now." I said, unsure if I should have said anything. "Oh really?" Harold said casually to his wife. I was suddenly afraid. "Perhaps you would like to continue on your journey now?" My voice squeeked as I asked the question. "Yes, perhaps that is best. The couple left and I made sure to lock the doors behind them. I was suddenly afraid I said too much. I ran to the window and watched them descend the mountain side towards town. I picked up the phone and went through the address book until I found Gregori's number. I dialed the number and got voicemail. I almost face palmed at my own stupidity. He was asleep. I left a quick message and hung up, hoping he would understand my panic. I tried to act normal for the rest of the day but as the day wore on I became jumpy and almost dies of a heartattck when my phone rang. "Hello?" My voice was squeaky and shakey. "Dusty?" The ever calm voice of Gregori. "Oh my god, you scared me." "You called earlier, what is wrong?" "Oh a couple stopped by, lost or something. The woman was pregnant and the man seemed off. He seemed really interested in where Xander is. I offered them water and a seat to rest. The woman looked tired and she said she was thirsty." I rambled on, hoping Gregori could keep up. "Where are they now?" "I do not know. I sent them on their way and I have not heard from them since." "Did you tell them you are alone?" I paused instead of answering. Afraid of the yelling that would ensue. "Dusty?" "Hmm?" I asked as if I did not hear his question. "Did you tell them you are alone." "Yes, they seemed so harmless at first. I am sorry." I was almost crying now, afraid for the worst. "I will be there shortly." I heard the click and stood, holding the phone, unsure of what it was I was supposed to do. I heard the doorbell ring minutes later and as I crept up to the door it opened to reveal Gregori and two others who looked similar to him. In my head I thought immediately of Lucian and Gabriel. Gregori looked around as if searching for a presence in the room while the other two stood at the door. "Do you have everything you need?" Gregori asked, coming to stand before me. "Everything? Need?" "You are being moved to a safe house. Since you do not call Xander to you, we need to make sure you are safe." Gregori said as he turned off the lights with a wave of his hand. We were plunged into darkness but as Gregori took my hand to lead me to the door, I knew he could see just fine. "Well, It is not exactly like I do not want to see him, as you well know." I almost pouted. "Then call him." "I can not. I just, I have been through a dominating boyfriend before. It is scary and I know Xander will stop at nothing to get to me." "You are afraid of him? Fear he will hurt you?" Gregori stopped, we were halfway to the door and his friends merely stood, ever stoic to wait for us. He turned to face me, his silver eyes seeing into me. "Sort of. I mean I know he would not mean to but I am afraid of what would happen. I know nothing about him that would point to anything other than he is a ruthless predator who will cut down anyone in his path." I tried to explain my fears to a man whom I was certain never had any. "You are wrong. I have been frightened many times." Gregori said as he bent down to look at me eye to eye. "Your fears are not groundless. I understand them. You are not weak, you are a strong woman who has fought for and with everyone to get where you are now. Know that you are under my protection and if Xander ever threatens you or hurts you, know that I will come for you and exact retribution. "Thank you Gregori." I did not voice my thought that if anybody could keep me safe it is he, the dark one, boogeyman to even the Carpathians. He embraced me and as I closed my eyes against his soft shirt I felt a jerk of motion and felt wind pulling at my clothes. I held on tighter, knowing we were flying scared the hell out of me. We started our descent and landed softly. I pulled away from Gregori to see we were outside another large home. "Welcome. This is the house of my brother Lucian, who shares it with his lifemate Jaxon." Gregori said and turned to walk home. I stared at the house for a few seconds before turning to find him halfway across the yard. I wanted to call out to him. I was afraid, terrified really of being left. I knew the family. I knew I would be safe, but something still wasn't right. Something was missing. "Xander" was all Gregori supplied before dissapearing into the deep thicket of forest. I turned to see Gabriel and Lucian just standing and watching me. I felt like a zoo exhibit and I bowed my head. I certainly wasn't going to go first into a house that was not mine so I just stood there. "Come. You are cold. Come into the warmth." Lucian said as he strode toward the house. I followed quietly and as he led me to my room I prayed I would not be locked up. "Of Course not. You are lifemate. A woman. Protected and treasured by my brother. No one would dare lock you up. Is Xander going to visit?" I heard apprehension in his voice when he spoke of my lifemate and I became curious. "No. He will not come unless I call him to me." "Indeed?" "Yes, we had a falling out and he left. I sent him away." "And he left you?" "Of course. What else would he do?" "Stay and protect you." Lucian said as he opened a door and ushered me inside. He left me to my own devices in the bedroom and I am assuming he went to get or be with Jaxon. 


End file.
